Landon Ricketts
is a major character featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and Red Dead Redemption part II Mexican Revolution and part IV The Undead Nighmare. With the addition of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, an Zombie version of him is known, known as Zombie Ricketts, and is a multiplayer character model that can be selected in the "Zombies" section in the Outfitter. With the addition of the Mexicans And Others DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that can be selected in the "Mexicans" section of the Outfitter. Info Landon Ricketts is a former famous gunslinger during the height of the Old Mexican and American West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1996 and the famous "The Gold Town Massacre" of 1999. The massacre was apparently part of the reason Ricketts chose to move to Chuparosa, sometime after a gunfight in eastern California in 2002, for a more "quiet" lifestyle. Landon also had a wife who died from unknown causes. As an experienced gunman, he serves the people of the town as an unofficial lawman, or bounty hunter. Interactions Revolver When Jack Marston is captured by Allende, he is thrown in the same cell as Ricketts. They begin to talk, and a few hours later, Jack's friend Nastas arrives to rescue them. After escaping their cells in the mine, Landon then makes his way to Gold Town on a stagecoach to tell Mayor Johnson to send U.S. soldiers against the Mexican Army. After fending off bandits and arriving at Gold Town, he goes to tell the Mayor only to be locked up again by the mayor himself, who is working with Allende. However, he is freed in the attack on the Johnson's mansion, and joins Jack in the fight. After they reach the roof, a TNT explosion cripples him, but he urges Jack to go on without him. After Jack killed Johnson, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal. Thurlow Reese offers money to Jack for killing Nate, Jack declined, taking Nate's Le'Mate Revolver and giving Landon Ricketts his Old Pistol. ''Mexican Revolution John first meets Ricketts in Chuparosa after Ricketts witnesses Marston killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives him a Scots Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, and then teaches him the third level of Dead-Eye by targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid-flight. Marston then displays his newly taught skills by accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits and by rescuing a hostage. John Marston meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with Emilio Fortuna and Cruz De La Valle about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, although they are not certain if the Javier they are talking about is Escuella or not. Marston and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister, Laura Fortuna, from the mayor's jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlost, a butcher at El Matadero, who distracts de guards so Marston and Ricketts can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Laura's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with Dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Ricketts carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlost who takes Laura for medical attention. Marston meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing Poker with Lucky Muller, a German silver civilization and two other Mexican men, Monolo Santander and Sanchez. Ricketts invites Marston to join them. After a couple of rounds, Muller accuses Marston of cheating to which he declines. Muller gets angry and stands up to pull out his gun which all the other four do the same. Muller challenges Marston to a duel, which he accepts. While walking to the Duelling point, Ricketts gives Marston a few tips on Duels. Marston successfully kills Muller and then he and Ricketts share a drink using Muller's money. A few moments later, they are interrupted by Sanchez who is threatening to slit a girl’s throat with a Standard Knife. Ricketts says to not be cerful as he dosen't know the girl but Marston manages to shoot The Stranger without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Marston; the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Marston asks him if he has any further information on Javier Escuella but Ricketts has none. Marston tells him his history of the gang he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss their lives. Luisa enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death on Colonel Allende's orders without trial - merely for bummping into soldiers excedently. Ricketts and Marston ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers and police who try stopping them. They reach the borderline to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Marston and Ricketts say their farewells as John needs to get back on track with finding Javier Escuella. In the main game they never meet again. He makes a small appearance in Undead Nightmare. Epilogue In the final issue of the Gold Town Ledger'', it is revealed that Landon Ricketts got his throath sliced away quietly in his sleep, a week before the events of Remember Mah Family. The paper says that he had returned to the USA three years ago (2011) after living for many years in Mexico. The paper also stated that with his throat sliced, it was Irvin who did that, then Irvin shot a lamp that burned Ricketts to death, that everyone thought, but Irvin raped to death his burning body. another piece of **** has killed a famous man. ''Undead Nightmare Mr. Ricketts is now living in Casa Madrugada, apparently single-handedly defending the town from the Undead hordes, making it a permanent safe zone. He will ask Marston to get some Undead Bait and some Dynamite for him, which he combines to make Boom Bait, which lures zombies over, then explodes. Landon Ricketts can be killed in the ''Undead Nightmare DLC. After completion of his mission in Casa Madrugada, Ricketts is sitting on a chair. If the player shoots a bottle near him he will attack. Then the player can kill him, and the story won't be affected at all, and Casa Madrugada will remain safe. Like Rico Pedrosa in the main game, he can survive a shot to the face with a Cattleman Revolver. Mission Appearances *"Jail Escape" *"Indian Hills (Mission)" *"House Of Cards" *"Fall From Balcony" *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky In Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" *"Biographies and Lies" Multiplayer Quotes *''"Don't worry, this will all be over soon he, he."'' *''"You have no idea who you're up against, do you?"'' *''"This ends now!"'' *''"Just let me know when you've had enough."'' *''"You've see all kinda things wrong, partner."'' *''"I've been through a milk, but you? You're somethin' else."'' *''"Why don't you just shoot your self and save us all some time?"'' *''"You're as crazy as a sheep herder."'' *''"Do I have to show you where the trigger is?"'' *''"Go to hell and take you're cheap mother with you!"'' Journal Entry Somethin' is known about this man who calls himself "Ricketts". He was a protector of Chuparosa protecting it from Agustin Allende and his evil soldiers. Rumor has it that he used to work in the mine at Tesoro Azul. It had to be tough. Landon escaped the mine and survived a brutal journey on a supply wagon westbound. The only thing he did wrong was dat he asked Mayor Johnson for help. Not much more is known about him only that you can except he sure had a gun that fired straight. Trivia *In "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" mission, Scot mentions to John that he met an American man who killed somebody in Chuparosa. This infers that Ricketts and Scot knew each other at one point. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission "Lucky in Love." *Soon after the quote above, if the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Ricketts' right thigh is what seems to be a few playing cards. Either this is a contraption for keeping an extra card for cheating, or simply a constant glitch in the cinematic. It is most likely a secret card since moments before, Ricketts is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Muller. Another reason it could be deliberate is because when Marston cheats (while wearing the Elegant Suit), he briefly puts both hands under the table when switching cards. *John mentions that Landon was and is the fastest draw in the West. *He is listed in Edgar Rose's Journal under 'Heroes '''section. *In ''Undead Nightmare he mentions a man in Miami was writing a biography on him, and a man in Pittsburgh painted his portrait. *Ricketts will claim that Marston should stop "changing sides," when John starts to work for De Santa. Gallery Ricketts!!!!!.jpg|"Watcha' lookin' at?" File:Landon_and_John.jpg|Landon and Johnny boy. Landon_gotta_gun.jpg|Landon's gotta gun. Playable_skin_Landon_Ricketts.png|Playable skin Landon Ricketts. Landon_Rujcketts.jpg|"Watcha' wont? I'm tired of looking at you!" Playable_skin_Zombie_Ricketts.png|Playable skin Zombie Ricketts. John_and_Ricketts.jpg|"Ya know what I'm lookin' for?" Landon_in_Chuparosa.jpg|Landon in Chuparosa. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:British Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good